Vehicles, such as automobiles, are in general equipped with cylinder devices, typified by hydraulic shock absorbers, between the vehicle-body (sprung) side and the wheel (unsprung) side. The Patent Literature 1 discloses a damper (shock absorber) using an electrorheological fluid, in which a voltage is imparted to an electrode (electrode) through a compression spring.